orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
XB Type-51/Mod Z "Zhulfiqar"
The XB Type-51/Mod Z "Zhulfiqar" also known as the "Zhulfiqar" Muharib S Custom was the personal battlesuit of the Ghaz ace pilot of the same name. Technical and Development History The personal battlesuit of the mercenary-turned-hero Zhulfiqar. Despite being a close-to-mid range battlesuit, it was originally a XuraCorp Muharib S. Over the years, numerous parts have been replaced by those of various guilds. It's vibro sword is custom built and launchers have been modified to support various munitions. Most notable is the suit's operational abilities have been finely tuned and enhanced by its pilot, however this comes at the cost of increased maintenance and increased G forces on the pilot. The battlesuit is named after a famous sword from Ghaz history. It's pilot, preferring to go nameless due to his tragic past, eventually took it as his call sign, and his name as he became more famous. Equipment and Design Features * Drone Controller: A large communication antenna mounted on the battlesuit's head allows both RCS and LCS communication with nearby drones. While Ghaz drones are largely autonomous, they can be directly controlled by a skilled pilot. * Aemal-Pattern Defensive Shield: A large shield of reactive armor. Optional Equipment * ''Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: ''An advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams. While sustained fire or a powerful enough attack can overwhelm the shields, they are able to restore field coherence after a time. Originally a field modifcation on the battlefield, following the Guild War, XuraCorp refitted their entire battlesuit fleet with it. Fixed Armament * 2x Xura-Pattern Type-50 80mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Fire-linked, mounted in torso. * 1x MIC-Pattern MKV 45mm Particle Accelerator Rifle: A particle accelerator is a smaller version of the Ghaz Particle Lance, originally designed for for mining operations. It is a surprisingly accurate weapon compared to the Ghaz favoring of Shredder weapons. Has an underslung launcher for miniature torpedoes or Anti-Particle Dispersant canisters. * 1x Custom-Pattern Vibro-Greatsword: A custom built hulking vibro blade able to cut enemy battlesuits easily in half. Heats and vibrates a blade of enhanced cutting power, as well as has two thrusters to add additional strength to the swing. * 1x Xura-Pattern Type-50 Particle Sword: Only been in use since Age of Unknown 15, the Particle Sword is a glorified particle torched used for cutting through other battlesuits and spaceships in melee. * 4 x Custom-Pattern Multi-Purpose Launcher: The particle dispersant launchers of the S type, modified to be able to fire a variety of micro-torpedoes. Mounted on torso and legs Optional Armament * 4 x Skitterer Rack: Can store and recharge Skitterer units. Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Mecha Category:Vehicles